In recent years, in order to achieve high breakdown voltage, low loss, and utilization of semiconductor devices under a high temperature environment, silicon carbide has begun to be adopted as a material for a semiconductor device. Silicon carbide is a wide band gap semiconductor having a band gap larger than that of silicon, which has been conventionally widely used as a material for semiconductor devices. Hence, by adopting silicon carbide as a material for a semiconductor device, the semiconductor device can have a high breakdown voltage, reduced on-resistance, and the like. Further, the semiconductor device thus adopting silicon carbide as its material has characteristics less deteriorated even under a high temperature environment than those of a semiconductor device adopting silicon as its material, advantageously.
Under such circumstances, various silicon carbide crystals used in manufacturing of semiconductor devices and methods for manufacturing silicon carbide substrates have been considered and various ideas have been proposed (for example, see Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-280531 (PTL 1)).